Running
by bateemma416
Summary: AU Sam and Jess are on the run from yellow eyes. Sam has been calling and leaving messages for Dean which he hasn't been getting. Rating is T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!

Another new one.

 **AU –** As always. Swearing

TLC – Tender Loving Care

Jody Mills is in this one and she knows about the supernatural.

Started 1/10/17

Finished

"Hi Dean it's Sam I just wanted to ask you if you would be willing to come to dinner with Jess and I. I picked out a ring and I am going to propose, I have a reservation for a week from today. It's at a little Italian place just off campus called Rosso, I booked the reservation for 6:00 pm. I would really like to have you there."

 **1 Week Later**

"Hey Dean it's Sam, she said yes! I really wish you could have been there to celebrate with us. I hope you and Dad are okay and you're staying safe. I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you or Dad because I left. I hope to talk to you soon big brother."

 **2 Months Later**

"Hi Dean its Sam. Jess is 2 months pregnant. I was really shocked at first when she told me, but now it's changed over into excitement. We started to think of names and decided that if it's a girl were going to name her Deva and if it's a boy were going to name him Alec. Deva which means the moon because when its clear out Jess and I like to look up at the moon and stars. Alec meaning protector, which I chose because it reminds me of you and how you protected me my entire life. Love you."

 **1 Month Later**

"Hi Dean, it's Sam. We went in for an ultrasound today. Well I say we but it was Jess… Anyways, we found out Jess is in fact carrying twins. Were both hoping for a boy and a girl but I guess we will have to wait and see. We wanted to be surprised with the gender so we didn't get that information. Maybe you can come down soon and say hi. I think Jess really wants to meet the infamous Dean I keep talking about. We also went down to the town hall and got married. I wish you could have been there. I'll try to keep you updated. Love you and stay safe."

 **4 Months Later**

"Hi Dean. Umm I could really use you right now. Jess went into preterm labor, she's 2 months early and I am freaking out. I read all of the books I could get my hands on about twins and with twins comes the risk of pre-term labor but I didn't think it would be 2 months early. If you could I would love for you to come down, just as moral support or just to say hi, I don't care. We also moved into a new apartment off campus and I texted you the address. I have to go now; the doctor is calling me back in. I'll try to keep you updated Love you, stay safe."

 **2 Weeks Later**

"Hi Dean. Jess and the twins are doing fine. The twins are still in the hospital, just for precaution. We have a wonderful baby boy Alec and a wonderful baby girl Deva. Alec reminds me of you, which makes me miss you being around and then leads to worry because I haven't heard from you in so long. I hope you and Dad are okay. *sigh* Dean I just want to know that you're okay. If you're mad at me or don't want to hear from me fine. But I need to at the very east know that you're still alive. Call me if you want. Love you."

 **1 Month Later**

"I honestly don't know who I am doing this for anymore, you obviously don't want to meet up. I don't mean to be cynical but I'm tired with the twins being home and everything is just starting to catch up. Alec and Deva are doing good, they are growing like weeds. Deva loves the glow-in-the-dark stars I put up in their nursery. Alec loves to play with a little model impala and won't stop crying until we give it to him. It's like having a mini you around, he's super protective of his sister even at such a young age. When we put them in their cribs at night Alec lets us put the impala on his shelf and his eyes dart over to his sister, he just watches. Love you."

 **5 Months and 2 Weeks Later**

Dean answer your fucking phone! It's happening again, it was the twins 6-month birthday and the demon. Oh, god Dean! The demon came. We were all able to get out before with only a few bruises and scratches. I told Jess everything and we are mobile. I'm driving as far as I can and if you could call be back that would be great."

 **1 Week Later**

"I just want to know what the fuck is taking you so damn long! If you're so damn mad at me for leaving, then give me another hunters name and number. Jess and I haven't had a proper sleep since that night. We are running on empty and living out of motel rooms. I don't want that for my wife and children. What kind of father would I be if were living out of fucking motel rooms for the rest of our lives? You, Dad and I lived that and I cannot go through that again. I won't go through that again. Jess now knows everything. My life story is now hers. We take turns researching and taking care of Alec and Deva. The few possessions we were able to grab on our way out was, our wallets, the model impala, and some blankets. The fucking demon went back and burned the place to a crisp. Any hope we had of salvaging anything is now gone. He took the one picture I had of Mum, I had it framed and it was hanging in the living room and now it's gone."

 **Present 1 Week Later – Dean**

A guard came to Dean's cell and knocked on the bars waking him up.

"Dean Wilcox it's time to get out of here." The guard said to Dean

"I thought I still had a few months to go?" Dean asked confused

"Some F.B.I. agent came in with papers saying that your release date had been moved up. So, grab anything you want to take with you and I will get you checked out of here." The guard said

Dean grabbed the only thing that was keeping him sane, a school photo he had from when Sam was in grade 1. His Dad didn't care about such trivial things but Dean managed to scrape together enough money so Sam could get his pictures taken. Money well spent if you asked Dean.

"Okay, I'm ready." Dean said

The officer yelled to another guard to open his cell and then gestured for Dean to walk in front of him once he had gotten the cuffs on him.

"Go straight ahead and then take a left down hall A." the guard said

When Dean and the guard finally got into the room where he was given his street clothes back, he was met by an "F.B.I. Agent" also known to Dean as Bobby.

"I will be right out that door, when you are finished come out that way and I will start the process of getting you out of here." The guard said closing the door behind him giving Dean and Bobby privacy

"Bobby what the hell? I haven't seen you Since I got locked up a year and a half ago." Dean said looking up at Bobby

"This was the earliest that I could break you out without arousing suspicion. I found your cell while I was moving some junk around and Sam has been leaving you message after message." Bobby said

"Bobby, those messages must have been bad if you're risking breaking me out of his hell hole." Dean said

"That matter will be discussed in the car on the way to the junk yard. And before you ask, no I didn't bring the impala. I jumped into my truck after listening to the messages and forging your release." Bobby said motioning for Dean to go through the door so they could get this process over with

 **1 Hour Later**

Dean, Bobby and the guard had finally finished getting all the paperwork done and now they were in Bobby's truck leaving the prison Dean had called home for the past 1 and 6 months.

"At first the messages were happy, Sam proposed to Jessica and she said yes, then Jess got pregnant and they found out they were having twins. They decided on Alec which means protector and Deva which means moon. Sam said that he wanted Alec because it meant protector and it reminded him of you taking care of and watching over him growing up. Then Deva because Sam and Jess liked to star gaze and watch the moon. Jess went into preterm labor 2 months early and they had a boy and a girl, just like they had wanted. He kept wanting to know if you were safe and he ended every message but 2 with love you. The twins came home after they had grown enough in the incubator and Sam was astonished how much Alec reminded him of you. He got Alec a toy impala and he won't leave the house without it. He watches Deva intently when they are put down to sleep, something else that reminded him of you and your over protectiveness." Bobby said

"Well that all seems relatively happy." Dean said

"I'm not done I'm just preparing myself. On the twins 6th month birthday the demon that came for your Mum came for them. They were able to get out just in time and the demon burnt their apartment to a crisp. They've been on the run for about 2 weeks now and we need to find them pronto." Bobby said knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel to hard.

"Please tell me you brought my phone with you." Dean said

"Glovebox son." Bobby said pointing

Dean grabbed the cell phone out and immediately dialed Sam's number. It only took one ring before someone picked up.

Before Dean could even get a word in Jess' voice came through, "Name." was all she said

"It's Dean and Bobby." Dean said putting the phone on speaker

"Dean? Like the Dean? Hold on let me get Sam." Jess asked

"Are you with Sam? Put me on speaker." Dean said

"Okay you're on speaker and Sam is here. Keep the language at bay our children are in the room." Jess said

"Sammy?" Dean asked

"What the hell took you so long. I have been calling for a year 4 months and 3 weeks now." Sam said

"Sammy, I was locked up with Dad and long story short Dad died in a fight. So, he's not around anymore. All I have is Bobby and you." Dean said

"Don't forget about Jess." Sam said flatly

"Were in Souix Falls, in a motel on the edge of town. I can't remember where Bobby's house is anymore, sleep has been sparse." Sm said

"Are you staying in the Royal Ruby Inn?" Bobby spoke up

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jess asked

"We drove right past it a minute ago, thought I'd take a guess." Bobby said

"Were in room 20, the one on the end on the bottom floor." Sam said

"We will be there in a minute." Bobby said

"I'm going to need to check you both before you come in." Sam said

"Well you get your stuff for that and well knock when we get here." Bobby said

Sam hung up the phone without saying goodbye and went to the bathroom to grab the kit they carried with them. It contained: holy water, salt and a silver knife. Sam grabbed his gun out of the gun safe they had gotten and tucked it into the waistband of his pants. Sure enough a knock came at the door and Sam grabbed his gun pointing it at the door before peering through the peep hole to assure himself that it was in fact Dean and Bobby. On one hand, he was looking forward to see them both but on another level, he was still mad that neither had tried to make contact, but he knew that he should be grateful that they were here now.

Sam opened the door a crack, just enough to slide out and brought his gun out and pointed it at the hunters in front of him. He threw the kit to Dean and once Dean has proven not to be a demon Bobby did the same to prove he was also not a demon. Once they had finished Sam did the same as Bobby and Dean to prove he was also not possessed. Once Sam was done he grabbed a sterile wipe from the kit and wiped down the knife and slid it back into its pocket. Sam turned around and opened the door revealing Jess packing up their meager belongings with the Twins laying on the furthest bed from the door with comforters made into little nests so they wouldn't fall off the bed. Jess turned around and Dean finally got the mental image he was trying to create in his head filled in. Jess was a little sorter than Sam was, she was thin but not anorexic (then again Sam looked underweight too), she had blonde hair and beautiful eyes.

"So, this is Dean?" Jess asked turning to Sam

"Sammy's better looking older brother." Dean said trying to lighten the mood

"So then by process of elimination you must be uncle Bobby." Jess said reaching for a hand shake

"That would be me. So, then those 2 must be Deva and Alec. The moon and the protector." Bobby said walking over to them.

"The only source of our happiness at the moment." Sam said wiping away brewing tears

Jess saw this and came over resting her head on his chest, something she had been doing since that night to comfort Sam. Dean hadn't moved from where he was standing when they came into the room. He was watching Sam and Jess interact for the first time. Suddenly Dean felt like there wasn't enough air in the room.

"I'm just going to step out for some air." Dean said turning towards the door

"Go after him please." Jess whispered

Sam grabbed the door before Dean could close it all the way and followed him outside.

"God Sammy. Bobby gave me the cole's notes of what the messages said but I missed so much. Sammy, you could have died and I wouldn't have known. Hell, you got married and had twins and I didn't know. Had Bobby not found my cell phone and gotten me out of jail neither of us would have ever known." Dean said

Sam didn't bother saying anything and instead wrapped his brother in a tight hug, both brothers now letting the tears fall freely.

Sam pulled back, "Dean I know that you are going to listen to the messages because that's just who you are. I said some stuff when the crap with the demon went down and I regret saying it." Sam said

"That's what you're worried about right now? Sammy, you protected your wife and 2 children from the thing that took our Mum. I don't care what you said on the messages, I care that your family is safe." Dean said

"Well technically they are your family now too. You are their uncle." Sam said

"I still can't wrap my head around that, you had a little taste of the normal you always wanted Sammy." Dean said

"I don't think I'm cut out for normal." Sam said

"When all the crap with this demon is sorted, you and Jess are going to get your normal." Dean said

"If this is the demon that killed Mum, and I have no doubt that it is. Once we kill this thing we are going to be on the radar of every supernatural thing. It's not going to be safe for me to go back to the normal that I had for that little while. We should be getting inside. I don't want to be spotted." Sam said

"Okay." Dean said

Sam and Dean went back into the motel room and Sam locked the door and fixed the salt line before going over to Alec and picking him up.

"Here Dean, hold him." Sam said passing off Alec to Dean

"Does Alec really mean protector?" Dean asked

"I needed something that reminded me of you. So, I started doing some research and found Alec. You protected me my entire childhood so it just fit to name him Alec." Sam said

"He looks just like you Sammy." Dean said

"I don't mean to break this up but we should get a move on to the salvage yard. I don't want to be sitting ducks here at the motel where I don't have ample weapons."

"Sammy, are you even carrying, other than the one you pointed at Bobby and I?" Dean asked

Sam went over to the tv stand and pulled open a drawer to reveal a gun safe.

"Jess and I keep the ones we bring with us everywhere in here and the rest is in the car. I wasn't risking having them just laying around." Sam said locking his away

"Good thinking. So, shall we get a move on?" Dean suggested

Sam nodded and stole Alec back from Dean before going up to the door and looking out. Jess as if on command tossed Sam the keys and he caught it without even looking and darted out to the car. Sam came back grabbed Deva and got her into the car before Jess came out with their meager belongings and packed the back of the car up and got into the passenger seat. Sam got into the driver's seat and waved to Dean and Bobby as they got into Bobby's truck. Sam followed closely as Jess was constantly checking all angles that she could see out of to make sure that nothing was following them.

Dean was able to watch all of this from the rear view and side mirrors. It started to worry him how paranoid they had both become. This attack had done more damage to Sammy than he had first thought.

"Jess is checking every direction every few seconds, they are more paranoid than you are." Dean said

"Jess is on high alert because she is still new to the whole monster thing and Sam is just being Sam, he's has 3 more people to look after now and that's starting to get to him. He is going to blame himself for this happening for a long time. When we get to the scrapyard I want you to listen to the messages that Sam left for ya. I gave you the summary of what the messages said but I think you could use with knowing the full extent of the messages and what Sam's gone through." Bobby said

"I was actually going to find out what Sam and Jess need and pick it up for them. They both need some serious sleep and TLC." Dean said

"Okay, the impala keys are just inside on the key hook and the impala is under a sheet in the back. I'll get Sam and Jess settled upstairs."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said

"Any time son." Bobby said

Bobby turned into his driveway and was followed by Sam and Jess.

"So, this is Bobby's house?" Jess asked

"We spent a fair amount of time here when we were kids." Sam said

Sam put his car into park and got out to grab Deva while Jess grabbed Alec. They didn't bother taking them out of their car seats because they didn't know where they were going to sleep at this point in time. While they were bouncing between motels they used the car seats some of the time and for others they made little nests with the duvets in the rooms. It wasn't perfect but it was all they were able to afford while living off of their savings and hopping from motel to motel.

"Sam, Bobby is going to get your brood settled and I am going to run in and grab the things that you need. What do you need brother?" Dean asked

"Dean, I can't you spend your money on us. This stuff's expensive, that's why we've been managing with what we have." Sam said

"Sam, let your bother do this for you. I know you're always on high alert but you need to accept help where you can get it." Jess said

"Thank-you." Dean said to Jess

"A crib, diapers and some clothing for them is good for now." Sam said looking down

"Sammy, I know you've been on red alert since the demon but I need you to stop for a second and be the Sam that I raised. Not the Sam that's going to run himself into the ground with paranoia." Dean said

"Ask Jess what we need. I don't know." Sam said turning around with Deva and heading into Bobby's

"Sorry about that." Jess said

"Nothing to be sorry about. He just needs some rest and down time. Once he gets that he'll start to calm down a little bit." Dean said

"His nightmares started the first night we stopped. He hasn't gotten more than 3 hours a night since. I don't know if it's because he doesn't want the nightmare to happen again or if his body just won't shut down but its scaring me. I couldn't do this without him and I know for a fact he would self-destruct if anything were to happen to me or you. He was constantly worried about your whereabouts and then he thought you were mad at him for leaving to go to school. He was going to stop leaving messages all together because he thought that you had abandoned him. He's got a lot to work through." Jess said

"I meant to call I really did but then I got locked up and things went to shit. I know how he works inside and out and right now were about at the shutdown stage and that stage can't get finished or he's never going to open up to anyone." Dean said

"He's shut down before. It was the second night we were on the move. We were putting Alec and Deva down and he was finishing making the nest for Alec and I came up behind him and gave him a hug, he freaked covered the twins with a blanket and punched me out. When I came to I had an ice pack on my head and I was wrapped in blankets. The twins were both sleeping soundly on the other bed and Sam was pacing by the bathroom, every few seconds he would look to Deva and Alec and then to me. When he noticed that I was awake he came over and started checking me over as if I had nearly died. When he was satisfied that I was in fact still a living being, he sat down in a chair he had put facing the twins and just watched them. He wouldn't answer me, but anytime one of the twins started to fuss he would lull them right back to sleep. I don't think he got any sleep that night." Jess said

"Did he talk about it later?" Dean asked

"He apologized until he was blue in the face, but once that was done he said he had just freaked because he didn't hear me come up and thought that the demon had somehow gotten in the room." Jess said

"Classic Sammy, somethings never change. He carries guilt around with him forever, it took me a week once to convince him that the black eye he had given me when we were sparring wasn't going to make me go blind. As long as he gets through this tough time I think we can get our Sammy back." Dean said

"Thanks again Dean and Uncle Bobby as I've been calling you." Jess said

"Don't mention it Jessica, Dean and I will get everything you guys need. Sam knows where everything is so just ask him if ya need something." Bobby said

"Thanks Uncle Bobby." Jess said

"Just Bobby is fine." Bobby said

Jess nodded, turned and starting walking towards the house with Alec.

Dean and Bobby got into Bobby's car and he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Bobby?" Jody asked

"I need your help picking up a few things." Bobby said

"Like what?" Jody asked

"You remember the boy's, right?" Bobby asked

"How could I forget Sam and Dean?" Jody asked

"Well Sam now has twins and he is on the run from a demon and Dean and I need to pick up stuff for them and I figured you would know what's best." Bobby said

"Wow. Time moves faster than you think. Ill meet you at Walmart in 15 minutes. Can you make that?" Jody asked

"If we leave now, then yes we can make it. See you soon. Thanks Jody." Bobby said hanging up


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody!

Sorry for the long wait.

More coming soon.

Emma

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Bobby?" Jody asked

"I need your help picking up a few things." Bobby said

"Like what?" Jody asked

"You remember the boy's, right?" Bobby asked

"How could I forget Sam and Dean?" Jody asked

"Well Sam now has twins and he is on the run from a demon and Dean and I need to pick up stuff for them and I figured you would know what's best." Bobby said

"Wow. Time moves faster than you think. Ill meet you at Walmart in 15 minutes. Can you make that?" Jody asked

"If we leave now, then yes we can make it. See you soon. Thanks Jody." Bobby said hanging up

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby and Dean made to it Walmart to meet Jody in just under 15 minutes. They parked in an empty section so Jody would see them when she arrived. Soon after Jody arrived and parked right beside Dean and Bobby.

"So, you two ready to go baby shopping?" Jody said walking towards the entrance

"I suppose." Dean said

"So, explain to me exactly what you need." Jody said

"Basically everything. Sam and Jess were living on the bare minimum. They were jumping from one motel to the next, things got left behind and things got broken. From what I was able to piece together they were mending anything that they could salvage with duck tape and using what they were able to." Dean filled Jody in

"Do we have a budget?" Jody asked

"I… umm-" Dean started before Bobby interrupted

"Don't worry about the budget I've got it." Bobby said

"Bobby, I couldn't." Dean said

"I am so relieved to know that Sam, Jess and the twins are alright. Having everybody under one roof and safe is payment enough for me." Bobby said

Jody smiled before pointing at the carts for Bobby and Dean and then waving for them to follow her.

"Well follow me. I will let Jess and Sam get clothing for the twins since I don't know what they want. But everything else we can get today.

 ***SAM & JESS***

Sam was sitting on the bed watching Deva and Alec sleep in their nests that were made with bed sheets and blankets. Jess was sitting on the other bed and kept nodding off trying to stay awake to watch Sam and the twins. Sam turned around to see Jess nodding off and he brought her into his arms bridal style and laid her down next to the twins so they wouldn't roll off and found another blanket to put on her so she could get some shut eye.

"Sleep tight Jess." Sam said before closing the door and going into the bathroom for a breather

Sam sat down on the edge of the tub and brought his hands over his face to try and wake himself up more. He needed to stay awake in case the demon tried to come after them again. He went up to the sink and splashed cold water on his face and then went down stairs to check all of the salt lines again and make sure the warding was all still up. Sam knew that Bobby would have everything thing up but with Sam being as paranoid and he is he needed to double check.

Once Sam had finished his check of the sigils and salt lines he grabbed a quite off of the couch down in the study and brought it upstairs with him. He went into the room with Jess and the kids and as quietly as he could he moved the other bed so it made one big bed and laid beside Jess with a protective arm across her. Sam didn't want to fall asleep, but exhaustion took over and he was out like a light in no time.

 ***BOBBY, JODY & DEAN***

They had finished up getting all of the things they were going to need and were now putting it all in Jody's car and Bobby's truck. Jody followed Bobby and Dean to the salvage yard so they could start putting things together that needed putting together and washing all of the bottles and boiling the pacifiers.

When they got to the house the first thing Dean did was quietly go upstairs and check to see that the brood was alright. Dean quietly opened the door and what greeted him made him smile. The twins were in their nests with Jess beside them and then Sam was curled with Jess on the second bed with an arm over her. Dean brought out his phone and took a photo so he could show Sam and Jess later. Dean crept closer to the twins and was able to get a photo before being tackled to the ground by Sam with a knife at his throat.

With the room being dark Sam couldn't distinguish who was in the room and when said person got closer to his babies he had to protect them.

"Sammy! It's me Dean." Dean said at a whisper

"Dean?" Sam asked

"I was just getting a picture of the twins for Jody, she wanted to see them." Dean explained

"Sorry." Sam said

"No need to be sorry Sammy. You're protecting your family, its just instinct." Dean said

"Sam?" Jess asked

"Right here Jess." Sam said standing up

Deva and Alec started fussing so Sam and Jess each took one and started rocking them back and fourth.

"Why don't you bring them down to meet Jody." Dean suggested

Jess looked to Sam and then nodded once Sam had nodded. Sam and Jess followed Dean downstairs and into the living room to find Jody and Bobby arguing on how to put together a crib.

"Hey Jody." Sam said

"Hey Sam. How you holdin' up?" Jody asked

"Umm. I've been better." Sam said

"So, you must be Jody." Jess said coming to stand beside Sam

"In the flesh. Nice to meet you Jess. So, this must be Deva and that must be Alec." Jody said pointing to each baby

"Yep, being surprisingly quiet for not getting much of a nap." Jess said handing Deva over to Jody

"Well I have to be a party pooper but we need to get all of this together and I would much rather get this done sooner rather than later." Bobby said


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody!

Sorry for the wait!

Emma

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby and Dean started putting everything together while Jess, Sam and Jody were all getting to know one another. Jody was holding Alec and Jess was holding Deva, Sam had sat down in the library and was flipping through one of Bobby's lore books.

Jody looked over at Sam and a frown came when she saw the empty look in Sam's eyes, she moved to sit down beside Sam and Sam jumped when she put her hand on his shoulder. Sam calmed down when he saw that it was Jody.

"Hey Sam. Can you come out back with me?" Jody asked

Sam shrugged, "Sure."

Jody still holding Alec led Sam out back and they sat down on a bench Bobby had on the back porch.

"I know that Dean, Jess and Bobby have all told you that none of what happened was your fault. But I also know that you don't believe a word that any of them said. Am I right?" Jody asked

"You'd be correct." Sam said

"I want to ask you something. Did you ask the demon to come to your apartment? Did you ask for Dean to be locked up? Did you ask for John to die? No, you didn't. You for all intents and purposes the only thing you asked for was Jess and 2 healthy babies. So, if you aren't going to listen to any of them listen to me. You didn't cause any of this. You saved Jess, Deva and Alec. You did exactly what you needed to bring all of your out safely." Jody said

"This is going to sound so stupid but I really want to believe you. I just don't think that's going to happen right away." Sam confessed

"You went through hell Sam. I wouldn't expect you to accept that right now. Going through that for so long has got you on constant worry mode. All I ask at this point is that you let yourself come down from that constant worry mode and let yourself get some decent sleep." Jody said

"If it's alright with you I'd like to start now." Sam said

"Sure thing. Why don't you take Alec and go lay down upstairs." Jody said

Sam looked at Jody with a confusing look.

"When my little one was born I let them sleep bedside me just because I wanted to know they were safe. So, take Alec and get some shut eye Dad." Jody said

"Thanks Jody." Sam said picking up Alec

"Anytime Sam." Jody said

Sam went inside cradling Alec close to him and went upstairs to try and get some shut eye. When Sam got upstairs he took the spot that Jess had used earlier and placed Alec as close to him as he could in his bedsheet nest. Shut-eye came quickly for Sam and Alec.

 ***DOWNSTAIRS***

Jody came in after Sam and watched as he ascended the stairs to the guest bedroom. Jess came over to Jody.

"Thank you." Jess said letting a few tears fall

"Sometimes it just takes an outside force. He'll be alright he just needs sometime. He has spun himself so tight that he doesn't know how to let himself unwind. I am more than sure he'd like it if you were upstairs with him." Jody said

"Well then I guess I'll go join him. Thanks again Jody." Jess said before heading upstairs

"Thanks Jody he needed that." Dean said

"What can I say. I'm a miracle worker. Nice job on the crib by the way." Jody said

Dean, Jody and Bobby worked away at getting everything set up and as baby proofed as Bobby's house could be. When they were finished, they all had a beer and sat down to talk about the demon and next steps for Jess and Sam.

Dean had gone up to check on Jess and Sam leaving Jody and Bobby downstairs.

"You really talked some sense into him." Bobby said

"Well sometimes it takes an outsiders opinion and judgement of the situation." Jody said

"I don't think you can really refer to yourself as an outsider. You've helped on more hunts than I can count and have had to face stuff the general population will most likely never see." Bobby said

"Thanks Singer. I hope what I told Sam sticks. From what I've seen he's quite the perfervid father, those 2 and Jess are his entire world. It sometimes seems as though nothing else can breach that security bubble." Jody said

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. Once that kid gets something in his head he runs with it until it becomes something of an obsession." Bobby said

Jody and Bobby continued talking until Dean came back down.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The next morning brought a finally rested Sam and Jess down to see Dean and Bobby making breakfast. They sat down and saw 2 highchairs facing the table and put Deva and Alec in them before sitting down themselves.

"Rested Sammy?" Dean asked

"For the first time in what feels like forever, yes." Sam answered

"Good son." Bobby said

Jess was sitting and watching the interaction between Sam, Dean and Bobby. She smiled to herself knowing that Sam had these 2 as well as herself to fallback on.

"Coffee?" Bobby asked

"Sure. Jess takes some milk and I'll have it black." Sam said

Bobby set down their coffee's and went back to the counter before bringing back to bottles for Deva and Alec. They both grabbed at them greedily and started drinking while their parents watched on.

Bobby and Dean sat down bringing over breakfast and then Bobby got a serious look on his face.

"What." Sam said cautiously

"I got a call last night from Caleb. He thinks he's tracked the demon to Souix Falls." Bobby said

"So that means the 4 of you get to go on lockdown until we know otherwise. I'm not letting this demon get closer to you than it already did." Dean said

"I want to help." Sam said, blank look on his face

"It's non-negotiable Sammy." Dean said matter-of-factly


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam, Jess, Deva and Alec were in Bobby's panic room. Dean and Bobby had moved down everything they needed and some weapons just in case.

Dean and Bobby were collaborating with Caleb, Pastor Jim and any other hunters that knew about the threat of Yellow Eyes. They had narrowed Yellow Eyes down to the north part of Souix Falls, in a subdivision. Dean and Bobby knew damn well that the main target was Sam and his new family and Dean wasn't about to let that happen.

Bobby had gathered all the information he could get about the demon and what they needed to bring in their arsenal. They had called all of the hunters that they could trust and were now on there way to the muster point so they could all get on the page as to the attack plan.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam and his brood were still hunkered down in Bobby's panic room and they had Deva and Alec in a crib together while Sam and Jess were doing a little reading from the lore books Bobby had stored in the panic room.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Jess asked

"I have to believe that they are going to come home alive. I have faith in my family." Sam said

"I know you have faith in your family because you have faith in me. I just wanted to know if you were nervous." Jess said

"I am exponentially nervous but I can't let the nerves get the better of me. Not right now." Sam said

"I know this seems like an odd time to ask this but what are we going to do once this is over? Do we go back to school? Do we hunt together?" Jess asked

"I haven't thought that far ahead to be honest with you. I don't want to raise them hunting like Dean and I were. But we can't go back to school, at least not Stanford. You parents think you died in the fire, they don't know about any of this and if they did they could be killed." Sam said

"I have always had this dream of living out in the country and having a big yard and some land. I dream about Deva, Alec, you and I sometimes in that perfect dream house. What if they don't succeed in killing the demon? We won't ever be allowed out of Bobby and Dean's watch." Jess said

"Dean isn't one to let things go. Something like this isn't likely to get out of his grasp especially with it being the kids and us that its targeting." Sam said

"Sometimes I still can't grasp that all of this is real. I lived my life not knowing about the evil that was out in the world. I don't know if I am better off or not knowing this information." Jess said

"That's partially my fault. Had I not met you none of this would be happening right now." Sam said looking back down at his lore book

"Hey! We have 2 beautiful children and we got married because we loved each other. I don't and never will blame you for any of this happening. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to raise children with. You will always be my knight in shining armour. We survived on the road from motel to motel with barely anything, I think were going to be okay now. You gotta believe that." Jess said

"I do Jess, I always have." Sam said

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby, Dean and about a dozen other hunters had figured out the exact house the demon was holding up in and were now surrounding the house in question.

"3, 2, 1 Go!" Dean said

The hunters stormed the house and rock salt went flying and bullets was the only other thing to be heard. The top floor had been cleared and they were now working on clearing the main floor and then the basement. They all knew he was here, now it was just a matter of time before they caught up to him.

"Bobby! Down!" Dean yelled shooting the demon behind Bobby

"Thanks son" Bobby said

"Main floor clear!" Caleb yelled

They gathered before the basement door and stormed the basement, hunters going into each room and shots rang out continuously. That was until one door remained and they heard noise coming from the other side. They swung the door open and started shooting the demon who was standing in the corner looking unfazed. Bobby started with the exorcism and soon enough with bullets still raining down upon the demon Bobby was able to finish the exorcism. Dean walked up to the demons' meat suit and started kicking until Bobby pulled him away from the corpse.

"Dean, come on. We need to salt and burn him, you know the drill. Help me move him." Bobby said

Dean and Bobby grabbed the demons' meat suit and moved it outside and laid it down before dumping salt and lighter fluid on the corpse. Dean stood back and watched as Bobby lit a match and threw it down onto the soaked clothes and watched with a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"Come on, lets get back to your brother and see is they're all okay." Bobby suggested

"Sounds good, I can't say how happy I am that this piece of shit is dead." Dean said

"Well you're not alone with that thought. Nobody who came with us is sad to see another demon dead." Bobby said

Dean and Bobby among the other hunters walked to their vehicles and got in and high-tailed it out of the sub-division.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam, Jess were sitting on the floor playing with Alec and Deva, they had the few toys they owned on the blanket they were sat on. Alec grabbed a stuffed bunny and chucked it at Sam making Sam and Jess breakout into laughter. Deva soon followed suit and threw her foam block at Jess and started laughing.

"Baseball for both of them for sure." Sam said through laughter

"Oh definitely, that's quite the arm on them." Jess said

Sam and Jess turned when they heard the door look creak off and the door being opened.

"What's all this laughter about?" Bobby asked coming into the room behind Dean

"We just found out our children were born for the baseball field." Jess said

"Just another reason to celebrate. Demons chard. Its all over Sammy." Dean said

Sam jumped up and wrapped his arms around Dean letting some tears fall before backing up, "thank-you, thankyou so much." Sam said


End file.
